degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CrAsh/Life After Degrassi: Season 1 Episode 1- Into The Light (1)
Hey guise. This is based off old characters. Tell me what ya think! xoxo Declan/Holly J. Declan and Holly J. are seen walking in the campus Declan: So you wanna catch dinner tonight? Holly J.: Uhh, sure Declan: I know we just got back together but I really would love to spend more time with you. Holly J.: Look Declan, with school, family and everything this can't be a serious relationship Declan sighs Declan: Well you still wanna go to dinner? Holly J.: Yeah sure just let me...get some stuff. Declan: I know you. What's up? Holly J.: I already told you! Okay! Declan: Okay wow see you at 7. Craig/Ellie Craig walks through the door Craig: Hey Yvette! Yvette: Craig! They kiss Craig: Hey guess where I'm going!? Yvette: Where? Craig: Me and Ellie are visiting Marco in a few days! Yvette: Oh!...Where does he live? Craig: He lives in Toronto! I'm visiting Emma and Spinner too while I'm down there. Yvette: Cool! How are you paying for the plane ticket though? Craig: Well, I'm using some money off of tips. I know I shouldn't be spending my money but I haven't seen Ellie and Marco in a while Yvette: Yeah, whatever you want! Craig: Okay!! KC KC is walking in the hallway with a girl that is short and has blonde hair KC: Hey Jessica! They kiss KC: I missed you this spring break! What did you do? Jessica: I didn't do anything really. How about you? KC: I was just with my mom. Nothing much. Jessica: Yeah my cousins came over. Jessica: So, uhh you wanna come over later? KC: Sure. What do you wanna do? Jessica: Well, my parents aren't gonna be home so. KC: Okay, see you at 8 Peter/Darcy Peter and Darcy are making out on a couch Darcy: Peter, slow down. Peter: Okay, Darc. Darcy: So, how was work? Peter: Very stressful Darcy: Can you believe it? Our 2 year anniversary of when we got back together! Tomorrow! Peter: It's been a fast two years. Darcy: Yeah, we've come a long way! We're graduating in a little over a year! Peter: Darcy, I love you. With everything I have. Peter gets down on one knee Peter: Darcy Edwards, will you marry me? Darcy: I...don't know. I'm 21. Sorry, I'm not ready to marry you. Peter is seen crying Declan/Holly J Declan and Holly J are making out Holly J: Declan, I love you Declan: I love you too Holly J is seen trying to get up Holly J: Declan, please Declan: No Holly J. I love you Holly J: NO STOP! Declan: SHHHHH Holly J: STOP, STOP Craig/Ellie Craig is at a restaurant a couple days later Craig: I'm gonna miss you! Yvette: Me too! Don't do anything. Craig: Anything? Yvette: You know what I mean. Craig: No I don't Yvette: No funny business with Ellie. Craig: Oh, so you don't trust me! Yvette: Look Craig: Bye, I'm out of here Peter/Darcy Peter: WHY DON'T YOU WANNA MARRY ME? HUH? Darcy: Look. I'm 21! Peter: I POURED MY HEART OUT TO YOU AND THIS IS WHAT I GET? Darcy: Why are you so selfish? Peter: OH ME? ME? YOU'RE FUCKING KIDDING RIGHT? Darcy: Hey! Peter: We're over! Darcy: Good! KC KC and Jessica are talking at Jessica's house KC: Look, I need to tell you something. Jessica: What? KC: I don't want to have sex. KC: Something happened at Degrassi Jessica: I didn't want to have sex with you silly! KC: Oh.. Jessica: What happened? KC: You really wanna know? Jessica: Sure? KC: My ex-girlfriend. She was pregnant. Jessica: Aw, KC it's okay! No pressure KC: Thanks Jessica. for understanding Jessica: No problem! Category:Blog posts